Body powders have long been used for providing a cool, dry sensation to the skin. People use such powders for their moisture absorbing and sensation providing properties to treat sensitive or irritated skin or to prevent irritation of skin. Such powders are widely used as treatments for the diaper area of babies to prevent diaper rash, or to comfort the affected area where diaper rash is occurring. Similarly, many people use such body powders to soothe areas affected by a rash, or simply as an after-bath or shower treatment. Such powders may comprise talc, corn starch and additional additives such as perfumes, medicaments and the like.
Microcapsules have been used in the cosmetics industry to provide delivery in a dry form of fragrances, oils, emollients and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,174 to Marabella discloses colorant sampler devices having microcapsules with colorant on their exterior surfaces that can transfer the colorant when the capsules contain liquids which wet the colorant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,906 to Sweeny discloses cosmetic colorant compositions wherein the composition contains a first colorant and microcapsules in the composition contain a second colorant. Upon rupture of the microcapsules, the coloration of the second colorant is added to the composition, altering its color characteristics. This patent specifically discusses powder compositions at column 7, lines 39-42. The location of the second colorant is discussed at column 4, lines 9-30. In order to provide the greatest degree change in the overall color of the composition, it is preferred to have the second colorant located within the shell.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,885 to Arraudeau discloses powder for the care of the body and face containing synthetic thermoplastic material in the form of hollow microspheres.